Heartache for Two
by kawaii-girl536
Summary: [Complete!]Little Tamao can't decide if Yoh is the boy for her...her heart aches about him...can Horo-Horo help?Or will he make things worse?
1. Beginnings

Heartache for Two  
By: Kawaiigirl536  
  
Author note: My first fanficcie! Hope you like it...It's all about Tamao's feelings for two certain someone's. Enjoy!!  
  
Tamao's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~ Thank goodness that the shaman fight is over. I'm so happy that Yoh is all right. But once I saw him, my heart just overflowed with new and old feelings. What am I supposed to do with these emotions?  
  
I was about to run to him...but something...or someone...held me back. It was the voice that made my heart ache.  
  
"Yoh!" It was Anna.  
  
She rushed to him, overjoyed by his safety. I couldn't help but feel jealous of Anna. She was always by Yoh's side; they needed each other for their own reasons. She was beautiful, and he knew it. They always had their secret moments with each other. That's why I envied her.  
  
=====  
  
It has been two years since the tournament. Everything went back to normal, everyone lived a 'regular' life in high school. Ren, Horo-Horo, and Pirika stayed at the Asakura household, and so did I.  
  
Being in high school was not such a big deal; it was much pretty boring. The only fun thing about it was lunch. The whole gang would sit together and just talk.  
  
"Hey, Tamao!" I looked up, it was Horo-Horo.  
  
"Are you going to eat that," he asked, pointing to my Jell-O.  
  
I gave it to him with a smile. "Go ahead!"  
  
He smiled back and enjoyed the gelatin treat. I couldn't help but stare at Horo-Horo.  
  
Usually he would sit next to his sister, making sure that Ren wouldn't make a move or anything of that sort on her. Truth be told, they were already going out, behind big brother's back. If Horo-Horo found out, Ren would be back in China. It was pretty unusual that he would sit next to me.  
  
My eyes just couldn't leave Horo-Horo alone! Usually I'd be making googly eyes at Yoh, but he and Anna were off somewhere. Horo-Horo didn't have what Yoh had, so why am I suddenly filled with feelings for him?  
  
=====  
  
Math...Science...Language arts...the subjects dragged on.  
  
During language arts, our teacher made an announcement. 


	2. The New Girl

Heartache for Two  
By: Kawaiigirl536  
  
Author note: My first fanficcie! Hope you like it...It's all about Tamao's feelings for two certain someone's. Enjoy!! All reviews are welcome!! This whole story is in Tamao's POV!!  
  
"Class, we have a new student today, she has transferred from Kyoto. I hope you will make her feel welcome. Please come in, dear, tell us about yourself."  
  
A girl with long black hair walked into the classroom. Her eyes were violet and she had a pretty face. She was absolutely stunning. I know it is rude, but I couldn't help staring at her.  
  
"Um, my name is Imari, and I used to live in Kyoto. My family and I moved here to be closer to my relatives," she said; her voice was like honey, I instantly liked her.  
  
"Please take a seat next to miss Tamao." She sat next to me and the teacher continued teaching.  
  
"Hello Imari, my name is Tamao, it's really nice to meet you."  
  
She just stared at me, and smiled saying, "It's nice to meet you, too."  
  
=====  
  
After school everyone met at this fast food restaurant that Yoh loves. Anna would usually yell or something, but she agreed with him for a change. Anna said it was okay if Imari came along with us.  
  
Everyone started fussing whether we should order out, or eat in. We ate in.  
  
Since the tables were ever so small (they could only fit four), we had to split up. Ren, Pirika, Yoh, and Anna shared one table, and Manta, Imari, Horo-Horo, and I on the other table. The boys were kind enough to buy for us, but I couldn't help but wonder why.  
  
While the guys were fussing over what to get for all of us, Imari asked one of the weirdest questions. "Do they always fight over petty things like this?" We all stared at her, and then we burst into laughter.  
  
"Of course they do! Especially Horo-Horo! He fights over anything small!" Pirika giggled. "He's so stupid sometimes!"  
  
I couldn't help but smile at the sound of his name, but at the same time something pierced my heart.  
  
"Um, Tamao, which one is Horo-Horo?" Imari asked me.  
  
I could feel myself going red. "Uh, that one." I pointed at the blue-haired Ainu boy. He and Yoh are obviously fighting...again. "He and Pirika are related you know, they both used to live in the North," I said, knowing that she wasn't even paying attention.  
  
"Well ladies! Cheeseburgers for everyone!" Yoh said enthusiastically.  
  
I stared at Yoh as he sat down, I know it sounds strange, but I still liked him. I looked away as he started to talk to Anna.  
  
"Here," Horo-Horo offered, putting a cheeseburger in front of me. "You have to eat something, not stare off into space!"  
  
"Thanks." I said quietly, not daring to look into his eyes.  
  
"No problem; just got to make sure my friends eat something so I don't get too worried," he said with a smile.  
  
=====  
  
Imari joined us on our walking trip home, amazed that we all lived together. She told us that she was an only child and that she lived with her mom and aunt.  
  
"I never knew how it felt to live with another person besides my family." She said.  
  
We invited her inside, and, with much protests, she finally went in.  
  
"Wow! This place is beautiful!" she remarked.  
  
Anna smiled and replied, "Of course it is, and Yoh keeps it clean and makes sure that it doesn't look bad in front of guests, right Yoh?" She eyed her fiancée. He nodded.  
  
"Omigosh! Come on, Ren! We have to finish that project!" Pirika yelled, panic in her eyes, "It's due tomorrow!"  
  
"Don't worry, Pirika. We will finish it," Ren said, trying to make sure that she doesn't worry anymore. And off they went.  
  
"Oh, I have to finish my project too, I better go to Soru's house now. Bye, Yoh, Anna, everyone else," Manta said, rushing off to the bus stop.  
  
Yoh and Anna decided they should finish up their homework, so they went off also. Another pierce into my heart.  
  
The room was silent.  
  
"So," Horo-Horo said, breaking the silence, "Tamao, how about we finish up our project also?"  
  
"Alright," I replied.  
  
"Um...Horo-Horo was it?" Imari asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I talk to you alone?"  
  
"Uh..." He looked at her then he looked at me, I looked away. "Sure."  
  
They walked outside and left me there. I had a huge feeling that I should have stopped them, my heart just shattered.  
  
=====  
  
The next day everything was normal, except for the fact that Horo-Horo was fuming, Pirika had tears in her eyes, and Ren was no where to be found on our way to school. I found out later on that Horo-Horo walked in on them kissing.  
  
"Horo-Horo! Aren't you ever going to speak to me? You can't be mad forever!" Pirika sobbed.  
  
"Humph." I tied everything just to make him smile.  
  
If you never met those two, you would have thought this situation funny. Pirika in tears, and Horo-Horo's face all pouty. But actually, I felt sorry for Pirika.  
  
"Horo-Horo! Everyone!"  
  
Imari was running towards us, her hair swaying behind her.  
  
"Hey, Imari!" I said; she ran right past me and straight to Horo-Horo.  
  
"Hello Horo-Horo!" she said with that big smile of hers.  
  
"Hey," he replied, a smile gracing his lips. He actually smiled! He smiled for her!  
  
=====  
  
School dragged on as usual, every subject passing by. Horo-Horo was glued to Pirika, Pirika was trying to talk to Ren, but Ren was avoiding Horo- Horo. Above all that, Imari wouldn't leave Horo-Horo alone!  
  
While we were all walking home, Imari tagging along again, I felt as if something was taken away from me...something close to my heart.  
  
"Tamao, are you alright? You don't look to good."  
  
I looked up; it was Anna. I didn't answer.  
  
She sighed, "I know it has something to do with those two, doesn't it?" She referred to the two falling behind from the group.  
  
I turned around and gasped. It shouldn't have been too surprising because I saw Yoh and Anna do it all the time. Seeing it did hurt, that I admit, but for some reason, this hurt even more.  
  
Imari and Horo-Horo were kissing. 


	3. Deep Thought

= = = = = = = = =  
Heartache for Two  
By: Kawaiigirl536  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
I didn't talk to anyone once we got home; I just went straight to room.  
  
"Are you okay?" Horo-Horo asked me, complete worry in his voice. "You don't look to good. Is there something wrong?" I completely ignored him; of course there was something wrong! Doesn't he know how much he means to me?  
  
I ignored Yoh who also asked what was wrong with me. I ignored Pirika, Ren, Anna, and Manta. Imari didn't take any interests in whether I was fine or not. It was all her fault I'm like this. She can shine her smile anywhere, make people smile in return, but why did she have to take the smile that used to be meaningful to me?  
  
I shut the door and sat on the floor; silent tears streaming down my face. Why do these kinds of things always happen to me? Why do people take things away from me, things that are close and dear to me?  
  
I can hear all of them talking downstairs...Anna, Pirika, Manta, Ren, Imari, Horo-Horo, and Yoh.  
  
Yoh...  
  
Why did I ever start to have feelings for you? Why?  
  
= = Flashback = =  
  
"Ah! Master Yohmei! Master Yohmei!" A pink-haired, eight-year-old girl runs across the room.  
  
"Hm? What is it my apprentice?"  
  
"Yoh is playing his stupid tricks on me again! Tell him to leave me alone!"  
  
"Aw, grandpa! Tamao is lying! You know she is!" An eight-year-old Yoh runs into the room.  
  
(Yohmei is silent)  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Yoh, it is about time we should be leaving. Your grandmother awaits your arrival."  
  
"Where are you going Master Yohmei?"  
  
"Somewhere my dear, take care of the house okay?"  
  
"Kay."  
  
"Um, Tamao..."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I didn't really mean for those jokes to hurt you, sorry."  
  
"..."  
  
"Tamao?"  
  
"It's okay! Friends, right?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
= = End Flashback = =  
  
A little laughter ran through my mind. All because of a stupid prank I started falling for Yoh! But that very same day, he met his fiancée, Anna. And then things turned from better to bad. I still like him, yes, I do.  
  
He was one of the very things that were taken away from me. Well, technically, he was never mine to begin with. He and Anna were betrothed to be married, nothing I could do about it. Master Yohmei said that Anna was needed to keep the Asakura bloodline going anyways.  
  
At first I thought those two hated each other, always bickering and such. Anna doesn't seem like it, but she really is a tender and caring person, deep down inside. She really cares for Yoh, and he really cares for her, too. He's really cute, she's really beautiful, and they really are meant to be.  
  
How does Horo-Horo fit in to this picture? Why would I fall for him?  
  
I fell for this guy because he was always by my side, even when Yoh and Anna had their 'special moments'. Once Yoh returned from his battle with Hao, Horo-Horo has been there for me.  
  
= = Flashback = =  
  
"Sniff...sniff..."  
  
*Knock-knock*  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Horo-Horo."  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Tamao, are you alright? Is there anything you want to talk about? You are crying..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Something about Yoh, I guess?"  
  
"Oh! What does Anna have that I don't? Why doesn't Yoh see me the way he sees her? Am I that detestable?" The tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"...You see, Anna and Yoh were meant to be together, they care deeply for each other. Yoh sees you alright, but only as a friend...besides, you should smile, there are a lot of guys out there who think that you are a wonderful girl." He smiles...  
  
= = End Flashback = =  
  
Horo-Horo always smiled that way, but when he smiled then, it was...different. The way he smiled for me was...special. Like that smile was meant only for me.  
  
But then Imari enters the picture. His smile is no longer mine; it belongs to her. But in the course of two days, how? How could I lose Horo-Horo that easily? How could I fall for him that easily? Why would I fall for him? Because of his smile...  
  
Sigh...  
  
Yoh was never mine to begin with...I know that...but I still had feelings for him, I still do now, but very faintly. And the feelings that are pointed towards Horo-Horo...are so very strong...very strong...  
  
But then there are the factors of them liking someone else...Falling for someone besides me...and that has happened to me...twice.  
  
I stopped crying, I can still hear the muffled voices of my friends...but some of them come up clearly...  
  
"What is wrong with you?" That was Pirika...  
  
"You are so low, how could you do this to her?" That was Manta...  
  
"I-I..." That was Horo-Horo...  
  
"You don't have to answer!! Why do you guys care?" That was Imari...  
  
"Because Tamao is our friend, we should care. What is going on with you two?" That was Yoh...  
  
"Horo-Horo! You are a despicable person! You know that she cares; you know that you care! Why would you go and do something this stupid and unforgivable? How will Tamao take it? And you! Imari, why would you do this when you knew that Horo-Horo-" That was Pirika, and she was yelling...  
  
"Oh Whatever! Tamao is just so lame and stupid! She should have just taken him when she had the chance! But he gave girls the chance to go and take him! So that's what I did!" Imari yelled back.  
  
It seems as though Pirika and Imari are fighting...  
  
"Guys, stop this! You don't have to fight over this-" Horo-Horo said, trying to break up the fight.  
  
"Shut your mouth! This is your fault anyways! If you just have been straightforward and told Tamao that you-" Pirika yelled at her brother.  
  
"STOP!! SHUT-UP!! PLEASE!! What's done is done; there is nothing we can do about it. We'll just wait..." That was Anna; that's when their voices started getting muffled again.  
  
So...they start fighting just because I'm heartbroken over Horo-Horo. Big deal...the tears started coming again...  
  
"Why is this happening to me?" I say aloud.  
  
Knock-knock-knock...  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Tamao? Can we talk? Please? I really need to talk with you! Honestly, it's just me..." It was Horo-Horo.  
  
"I don't know...I don't feel like talking to anyone right now..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Okay...but..."  
  
My door slowly opens, and I prepare for the worst.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = Author note: Tun-tun-dum!!! What is Horo-Horo trying to tell Tamao? Does it have to do with more heartbreaking? Or does it have to do with the heart mending? Keep reading to find out!! (I think this will be the last chapter...but I'm not sure...)  
  
I'm open to any and all suggestions or anything on that matter. All reviews are welcome, the good ones and the bad ones. I would like to thank the few people who have read this and gave it good reviews, it means so much to me!! I'll be updating real soon!! TTFN!! = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


	4. Hate or Love?

= = = = = = = = =  
Heartache for Two  
By: Kawaiigirl536  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
I sat there petrified as Horo-Horo walked in. He was going to talk about something with me, probably get mad at me or something. He probably likes Imari so much that he is going to tell me off.  
  
He walks in as if nothing has happened. He shut the door and sat next to me. Guilt is filled in the air.  
  
"What...do you want to talk about?" I asked uneasily.  
  
"Me...and you." Horo-Horo replied; his eyes stared directly at my own.  
  
I looked away and just sat there...staring at my feet.  
  
"Tell me, do you..." He hesitated, "do you hate me?"  
  
That question struck me hard. Why would he want to know if I hated him? My mind wanted me to yell, 'NO! I don't hate you! But I hate your girlfriend!' But my heart wouldn't let my mind take control. My heart wanted me to talk to him. About everything.  
  
"No." I mumbled.  
  
He just stared at me blankly as if he were in disbelief.  
  
"Dammit! Why are you looking at me like that? NO! I don't hate you! I don't... I never will..." I sobbed. The tears were uncontrollable now. "I never will hate you! I'll never...even if you did leave me, even if déjà vu hit me in the face. My hatred will never be for you!"  
  
It seemed like it was hours that we were silent. He finally spoke up.  
  
"I thought that you would hate me for hurting you. For letting myself be taken by Imari. I thought you would hate me forever." He said.  
  
"I can't hate you. Do you see me hating Yoh? Do you see me cursing at Anna for taking something dear from me? Anna is like a sister to me. Yoh has always had a place in both our hearts. I don't hate them, I care for them both, I smile so that they know that I am always by their side, even though it shreds me up inside whenever those two are together."  
  
He hung his head down and chuckled. "You don't hate Yoh, you don't hate Anna, and you say you don't hate me, but you hate Imari, don't you?"  
  
"Not really," I reply.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Anger swelled up in me. Why? Isn't it obvious? How can he be that dense?  
  
"...You shouldn't hate her. Please don't for...for my sake. You see, I didn't realize that she liked me, not until we had that little talk outside two nights ago." He paused to look at me.  
  
"She asked some questions about me, told me about herself, and so on. It started getting chilly so she got really close to me. Way too close for comfort. 'What are you doing?' I ask when she took her hand in mine. 'Do you have a girlfriend?' she asked. I let go of her hand and said no. She instantly thought that I would go out with her. I played along thinking that she was just kidding. I found out that she was serious when she kissed me today." Horo-Horo took the deepest breath ever. "But, going out with her makes me think...what would you say or feel? Would you hate me? Or would you forgive and forget?"  
  
I feel hopeless right now. He does like Imari, but he thinks that I hate him now. Now it's a fact, I have lost both of them, Yoh and Horo-Horo.  
  
"Like I said, I will never hate you, and for you, I will not hate Imari. But I will continue to envy. You have always been by side; you always smiled for me. But that smile is not mine to keep; it belongs to Imari." I took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eye.  
  
"That smile is still yours you know."  
  
I pretended not to hear that.  
  
"Now let me ask you a question...do you hate me?"  
  
"No. I can't hate what I have always loved."  
  
=====  
  
Summer vacation finally rolled around. We were all planning to visit Tokyo Tower. It's going to be a perfect summer. Everything is back to normal. Ren and Pirika are still going out with big brother's approval, Anna, Manta and Yoh are off at Izumo to visit Master Yohmei and Lady Kino, and Horo-Horo and Imari are the happiest couple of all.  
  
'I can't hate what I have always loved.'  
  
And then there's that. Right after that bold talk between us, I kept my distance form him. He always tried to go near me, or something, but Imari held him back. Horo-Horo gave up soon enough.  
  
He was brave enough to say his feelings. Imari was brave enough to tell her feelings to him. I am just a coward who will never say a thing. I never told Yoh my feelings.  
  
I wonder if Horo-Horo will wait for a reply?  
  
"Tamao! Let's go! We are going to miss the train!" Pirika yelled.  
  
"Coming!" I placed my camera in my bag and raced downstairs.  
  
=====  
  
Before going to Tokyo Tower, we decided to see Ryu after all these years. He traveled to Shibuya, stayed there, and never talked about shaman stuff again.  
  
"Ah! Fresh air! That train was mega stuffy!" Horo-Horo said, taking deep breaths of the fresh air.  
  
"Sure is! So, tell me about this Ryu that we are visiting..." Imari looked around and smiled at Horo-Horo.  
  
"He's an old friend of ours, that's for sure..." He smiled back.  
  
'That smile is still yours you know.'  
  
I looked away as the two lovebirds continued their talk.  
  
Heartbroken, I walked away and sat down at a fountain nearby. I saw that Imari and Horo-Horo were hand in hand walking to the gift shop.  
  
'You shouldn't hate her. Please don't for...for my sake.'  
  
I let the envy pass and the wonder come. I looked up at the clouds above me. They seem so relaxing...  
  
"Tamao?"  
  
I looked up; it was Pirika.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Hm, yup! I feel as good as ever." I reassured her with a smile.  
  
"Tell me, did Horo-Horo tell you anything to make you think?" she asked me.  
  
I blushed; Pirika is so good sometimes.  
  
"Uh, W-where's Ren?" I asked her in attempt to change the subject.  
  
"Somewhere...but tell me. Did he tell you that he likes you?"  
  
I looked at her...she looked at me...I nodded.  
  
"WHHHEEE!! FINALLY!! It's about time. You know, he has liked you for quite a while. That's why he was always with you when Yoh and Anna were together. He always tried to tell you what was inside him! FINALLY!!" she yelled and laughed and smiled with happiness.  
  
"He liked me for quite awhile?" I finally managed to ask Pirika.  
  
"Yeah, he sure has. Ever since he first saw you. But he knew you had the hots for Yoh, so he kept his mouth shut!"  
  
'You should smile. There are a bunch of guys who think that you are a wonderful girl...'  
  
Pirika wiped a tear of laughter from her eye, "You should tell him how you feel, so he can ditch Imari and go with you."  
  
"But he likes Imari!"  
  
"NO WAY! He keeps on telling me how annoying she is. He likes her as a friend only. He has his eye on you and that's final. Besides, I don't really like her anyways."  
  
My heart did a million jumps. He really likes me!  
  
"Hello my friends! Long time no see!" I turned and saw Ryu walking towards us. Ren, Imari, and Horo-Horo were with him.  
  
"Ryu!" I stood up to greet him when Pirika held me back.  
  
"Good luck," she whispered, and off she went.  
  
I'll need more luck than that. Will I ever say anything to Horo-Horo about my feelings? Let's hope Pirika won't say anything.  
  
"Horo-Horo! Big brother! Let's talk for a minute!"  
  
Then again, she does have a big mouth...  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = Author note: Heeheehee!! This, in my opinion, is getting very cute!! Read on to see if Tamao will ever tell Horo-Horo!  
  
I'm open to any and all suggestions or anything on that matter. All reviews are welcome, the good ones and the bad ones. I would like to thank the few people who have read this and gave it good reviews, it means so much to me!! I'll be updating real soon!! TTFN!! = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


	5. Miracles

= = = = = = = = =  
Heartache for Two  
By: Kawaiigirl536  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
We finally made it to Tokyo Tower! We spent so much time at Ryu's that we made it here by late afternoon.  
  
There was so much to do here! So little time! All these great shops, and the tower itself! It was all very amazing!!  
  
I thought I wouldn't enjoy myself by being so alone. I mean, Ren had Pirika and Imari had...Horo-Horo. But Pirika did spend a lot of time with me, and Ren didn't look like he cared, but I knew that he wanted to spend some alone time with his girlfriend.  
  
Imari and Horo-Horo kept on disappearing and so forth. We'd see them, then they'd disappear, and then we'd see them again. If I only didn't know what they were up to.  
  
My head hurts now. Pirika and Ren walked into a store together, and Imari and Horo-Horo went off somewhere. Feeling a little down, I walked into a bookstore. I aimlessly picked up a book and flipped through the pages. My thoughts were wandering around to Yoh then to Horo-Horo; keeping away from the pages that I flipped on and on.  
  
"How can you read that if it's upside-down?"  
  
I jumped and the book fell to the floor. I turned around and saw a familiar face staring at me.  
  
"Y-Y-Yoh! Anna! You guys scared the hell out of me!"  
  
"Che, you hang around Horo-Horo and Ren too much, you're picking up their language," Anna sighed.  
  
I forced a smile at that comment. I was picking up their language.  
  
"Hello there, Tamao. Where're the others?" Yoh asked.  
  
"Ren and Pirika are at that shop across the street and the other two are...somewhere. So...where's Manta?" I added, trying desperately to change the subject.  
  
Anna must have noticed and played along. "He was here, but then he saw Soru and ran off to meet him. Obviously he wanted to talk to Himiko."  
  
I chuckled. Manta never mentioned anything about having an infatuation with Himiko, Soru's sister. But then again, I never told anyone about me liking either Yoh or Horo-Horo!  
  
"So...what did you guys do up there in Izumo?" I asked.  
  
"Grandpa wanted to talk to us about..." Yoh started but never finished. He flushed.  
  
"About?"  
  
Yoh gripped Anna's hand tightly and sighed. He obviously did not want to tell me. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to b-"  
  
"Yoh! Come here! Oh, hi Tamao." It was Manta. I waved and the two were off. I sighed and turned to Anna.  
  
"So, how was your trip? Have a good time?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I picked up another book...Silence...  
  
"Master Yohmei wanted to talk to us about our marriage," Anna said, finally breaking the silence.  
  
Once again, I dropped the book and stared, open-mouthed, at Anna.  
  
"M-m-m-marriage! But your only...I mean...isn't that too soon?"  
  
She shook her head and smiled. "That's what I thought. But he wants us to get married ASAP. Maybe in two or three years." She looked at me and said, "Oh, no need to fuss about it. Just a couple of more years, that's all, just need to start planning. Besides, you have Horo-Horo." She looked at me intently.  
  
Now it was my turn to flush. That itako is so good some times. She practically read my mind. I was thinking along the lines of, 'they can't get married! Yoh can't do this to me!' but they really love each other so there is nothing I can do about it. I respect that idea fully, but it is pretty soon to think about marriage.  
  
"Enough about me, what's going on between the love triangle?"  
  
"What love triangle?"  
  
"You, Imari, and the Ainu boy of course. Anything happen?"  
  
I stared at Anna straight in the eye and saw a tinge of humor in them. "What do you mean? There's absolutely nothing going on! Those two are happy go lucky for the whole day!" I think Anna caught the sarcasm in my voice.  
  
She smirked and picked up a comic book, "You jealous of Imari?"  
  
That did it. She DID NOT have to say that! I flamed up in anger and yelled, "NO I AM NOT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?"  
  
To my surprise she didn't yell back or anything. She sighed and said, "Oh, I thought you would be jealous because Imari is very pretty. She has beautiful hair and her eyes are just simply remarkable! Have you heard her on one of our karaoke nights? Truly outstanding! Oh, and for the fact that Horo-Horo chose her over you! In the course of two days also!" She paused, drew a deep breath, and smiled. "Shall I continue?"  
  
"Why are you smiling?" I finally asked, deep hatred swirling in me.  
  
"Because. You know what, I didn't mean all those things. Sure, she is pretty, but compared to her, you win. Horo-Horo probably chose her because he was waiting on you."  
  
Something stabbed my heart that it made me think back to when Imari first came to our home. I should have said something to him then.  
  
"Tamao?"  
  
"Anna...thanks, you're the greatest friend ever."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
= = = = =  
  
'Hontouni taisetsuna mono igai  
Subete suete shimaetara iinonine  
Genjitsuwa tada zankokude  
Sonna toki itsudatte  
Mewo tojireba  
Waratteru kimiga iru  
Ah-itsuka eienno  
Nemurini tsuku hi made  
Douka sono egaoga  
Taemanaku aru youni'  
  
I sighed as I took Yoh's headphones off. He was letting me listen to a CD he just bought and it just made me even more sad. This was one of my favorite songs –Dearest-, besides, what else was I supposed to do while all the other couples were sitting on benches and making out? I was the only single in the group (not counting Manta who went home a few hours ago because he didn't feel too good).  
  
I put the headphones back on and tried to admire the view. It was such a beautiful night. The whole city of Tokyo was lit up like a Christmas tree, but in the summer! It was so beautiful...breathtaking. Sighing I looked at my surroundings and felt like a complete loner.  
  
Every one who came here is happy. Every one except me. Every one has a loved one to hold and cherish. Why can't that happen to me? I'm never straightforward with anything! I hide it all inside of me and never say anything!  
  
"I just wish something could happen; like a miracle. But miracles never happen..." I whispered sadly. I took the headphones off and looked at the stars. It was so peaceful...so quiet...  
  
"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU? BUT I THOUGHT WE..." I jumped up and looked to my right. Right was the side where Imari and Horo-Horo were sitting. Imari was standing up and looking furious, sad, and disbelieving at the same time. Her mouth was gaping open and she stared at Horo-Horo with her violet eyes. Tears were brimming them. Horo-Horo was looking at the floor and said nothing.  
  
Imari tried to say something but nothing came to her. She ran away from him and towards me. For one brief second, our gazes met. Her violet eyes were wet and teary, but right in the center was a fiery rage of hatred. I knew that that hatred was for me. And it scared me like hell. She always looked so quiet and calm, but angry? Seeing her angry like this scared me to death. She went away into some nearby shop and I looked at the sky again. I wonder what happened...  
  
"Tamao..." I jumped again and looked up. Horo-Horo was all of a sudden next to me. He looked sad...very sad.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, a plastered but reassuring smile on my face.  
  
He sighed and whispered, "Everything."  
  
"How can everything be wrong? Everything seems perfect...right?"  
  
"...Nothing seems right. I mean, how can I be happy now? I just dumped Imari; she thinks I'm an idiot now. You saw her throw her little tantrum."  
  
"You...really like her, don't you?" I asked. Seemingly enough, I didn't want an answer.  
  
"I do but..."He hesitated and said nothing. He looked up at me and sighed. "It doesn't compare to...to how I...well...um...man..."  
  
He sounds so stupid and he looks so sad...I can't bear to look at him like this. It's tearing me up inside! I looked back up at him and thought twice about what I was going to do.  
  
"You stupid girl! There shouldn't be any second thoughts about what you're doing! Go for it!" My conscience yelled at me, "It's the perfect time! The atmosphere is perfect! Go for it girl!" I held back...or tried to. It seemed as if my body was moving of its own free will.  
  
What seemed like a split second, I leaned closer towards Horo-Horo and time seemed to stop. Everything froze in place, except him and me of course. It was perfect. I didn't need to tell him how a feel at all...I already 'said' it in one perfect kiss. At least I think it was perfect...  
  
As I pulled back, I just sat there. He didn't say anything; I didn't say anything. Then finally...he laughed. He actually laughed. I haven't heard his laughter around me in quite some time. That's a good thing.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked; half out of humor the other half of confusion.  
  
He leaned over and another kiss. This one seemed more passionate and it felt...wonderful. His lips against mine, it felt like paradise. Pure bliss.  
  
I neglected all of my surroundings and my mind focused on the two of us. If I was paying attention to my surroundings, I would have heard Pirika giggling or Anna saying, "It's about time." But nothing got through to me, only Horo-Horo.  
  
Our lips parted and he smiled, "Nothing's funny, it's just that I was waiting so long for you to say something. But...come to think of it...you didn't say anything!"  
  
I gasped. What an idiot! He just wants me to say it. Wasn't a kiss enough? At least he's smiling for me again.  
  
"Horo-Horo..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You want to know what?" I kissed him and whispered, "I love you."  
  
He whispered back, "I know. I always have."  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in. I felt his arms around me and his lips against my own. This kiss was deeper and it made me realize how much I waited for this moment, how much I loved him. Horo-Horo meant so much to me. Everything about him was special, and in a way, romantic. This particular kiss that we shared made me realize this. I was missing out on so much, why did I let Imari take him away form like that? I know he was waiting on me, but in the process, he fell for Imari. What does that matter now? He's here with me, and we are sharing the most passionate kiss ever.  
  
Nothing can take Horo-Horo away from me this time. He's mine, and I won't let Imari take him away again. You see, my heart can't and won't break or crumble anymore. For each second that Horo-Horo and I share, my heart mends. I found my cure in this Ainu boy, and it's a feeling, an emotion that Imari and I share. We both share in our love for Horo-Horo, the boy who stole our hearts. But Imari can't break in here now, we found each other after being lost for so long in a swirl of emotions. The truth is, after realizing all this; I found so much. I love Horo-Horo, and my love for him can't be broken. I guess miracles do happen.  
  
The end.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Author note: AHHHHHHH!!!! I am finally finished!! Sorry it took so long to update, but my computer was busted and there was absolutely no way to access the Internet. Besides all that, I had a bunch of school things to take care of. Mainly, studies and...boys. Hey, you can't blame me; a girl can have boy problems, next to math problems, and next to Internet problems. Why does teenage life seem so complicated?  
  
Since I finished this, I found out the Internet problem, my grades are now doing fine, but the boy problem stays. sigh Anyways, It doesn't matter. I can always stick with my next love...  
  
Well, I finished and I am so very sorry it took so long. Please find it in your hearts (if you got one...just playing!) to forgive me. Thanks to all the reviews, they kept me going.  
  
Until next time...TTFN!!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


End file.
